The Trust I lay upon You
by Not Emo Anymore
Summary: I am Harry Potter, I'm in my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I am also blind...
1. Default Chapter

the trust i lay upon you  
  
I am Harry Potter, I'm in my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I am also blind.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, those emerald orbs that once were full of life. But now, they were faded and dull. All this because of Voldemort's sinful desire. He lay there, seeing the darkness, nothing else. A distant voice calls him. "Harry?" It's Ron, "you awake?" Harry nods to the direction the voice comes from. He feels someone helping him up, in addition to being blind Voldemort's spell had paralysed him slightly. He only escaped Voldemort and the horde of Death Eaters with the help of Ron and Hermione. He remembered the event vividly, like it was yesterday.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand poised and ready to attack. He sneered at Harry, "I'm not going to kill you" He said. No, he didn't kill Harry. He did much worse. "Debilitum! Caeco!" He yelled at Harry, pointing his wand at him. He felt his body fall, but didn't see it, his eyes only saw the darkness the clouded his vision. He felt a bird flying around him, flames engulfing him. "HARRY!!!!!!" He heard Ron's voice. "Aquatis!" He heard Hermione, but he couldn't see them.  
  
Harry's dark reverie was broken as he felt water splashing on his body. Ron was giving him a bath. "here Harry," Ron's voice echoed, he place the towel around Harry and helped him dress. This had become a daily routine for the duo. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
They headed down the stairway to the common room, Ron's guiding hand enclosed on Harry's. People who did not know them assumed that they were homo. But they weren't. The Gryffindors looked at Harry sympathetically, Harry couldn't see them, and nevertheless he felt their empathy. He sat down on a chair, he, Ron and Hermione had started studying Braille, and so he could cope in his classes. Though Hermione helped Harry, he felt that Ron was closer more than ever. He was reading his Transfiguration book, but stopped suddenly. He turned to face the direction Ron was seated.  
  
"Ron.do you remember that time in 6th year, when Malfoy fell because of the practical exam we had in Defense against the Dark Arts?" Ron paused for a moment. He chuckled, "Oh yeah, Professor Hydra was beside herself. That was the trust thing. Remember what she said to you" Ron suddenly made an impression of Professor Hydra's voice, " You see, you closed your eyes. That was the difference. Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have other people trust you, you must feel that you can trust them too-even when you're in the dark. Even when you're falling." Harry smiled, "and she was right. I trust you. More than anyone."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." There was a meaningful pause. Harry felt a hand wrap around his. "You know, I think it was fate that brought me to you." Said Harry, standing up to get a roll of parchment. Once more with Ron leading him.  
Leading me through life.  
  
~*~  
Wellity, wellity, wellity, what a slash implied fic. If ever you want to pls. Leave a review. Anything, flames, critical, complementing. ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, sorry if my fics are so short.  
  
Prof. Hydra's words are quoted from "Tuesdays with Morrie" 


	2. Tourniquet

Tourniquet  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed reminiscing the last few strands of memories when he could see the light shining and his friends smiling faces. He had been blind for a few days and it was driving him crazy, just seeing the darkness around him. The warmth of the sunlight was the only thing reminding him of the thing he once called day. His hands balled around the white sheets of the infirmary. He felt a warm liquid running down his arms. It was part of the paralysis curse, bleeding. Harry opened his eyes, they made no difference, green tinted shades masking truth from another's eyes. The door creaked open and the person stepped in, judging by the light footsteps it was Ron. He had been visiting Harry night and day making sure Harry made it through. "Hey, Ron," muttered Harry, moving slightly so Ron could sit at the side of his bed. "Hey, Harry. Oh, you're bleeding again." Ron made a move to get some bandages. Harry took a chance and reached for Ron's arm. "Don't, Ron."  
"Don't you want to? Why?"  
"It will just bleed again." Harry paused as Ron sat back on the bed. The heat that radiated from Ron felt like fire warming him from the cold he had been feeling when Ron wasn't around. "Tell me what's wrong Harry."  
"There's nothing wrong." But the lie hung over them like a storm cloud prepared to break. And it did.  
  
"I hate it, Ron. I hate the fact that I'm blind, I can't see you. Anything. I can't all there is, is the darkness that fills me. Every time I go to sleep I tell myself I'm just dreaming and that when I wake up in the morning I can see you, Hermione, everyone. But then when I do wake I suddenly realize I'm not dreaming." He was curled in to a ball, hands turned into fists, eyes squeezed shut, an attempt to contain the misery he never wanted. And barely a whisper was the words of the silent pain. "I hate it."  
  
~*~  
"My God, My Tourniquet  
Return to me Salvation."  
  
For those who want to know, this is just a ficlet for "the trust I lay upon you" since everyone says it's too short so this is telling what he feels. The song "Tourniquet" is from Evanescence. Review if you want to. 


	3. Bring me to life

HALF-LIFE

Harry closed his eyes and tried to surrender to sleep. But it was hopeless, and he knew it. Eyes opened or closed, he only saw darkness. He felt his way to the lavatory, slowly, as he could hardly walk without guidance, he didn't want a staff to feel his way because he didn't want people to pity him. Sure, there was a lot to feel sorry about, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be a regular student. The Gryffindors were okay, but they pitied him from time to time. Only two didn't, his best friends. Hermione and Ron. His hand finally felt the chill of the tiles. "Harry..." Ron's voice rebounded around the room. "Yeah?" He felt Ron's warm hand enfold on his. "What're you doing here?" Harry shrugged, "couldn't sleep." He and Ron sat beside each other. "You haven't been sleeping lately." Ron's hand let go.

"It's just that, it seems almost useless. Without my eyes, I'm practically living a half-life." Ron's hand found Harry's back, and started rubbing it soothingly. "I don't think so. Besides, Harry, you're going to beat the old coot someday." Harry couldn't help but grin. "There, see? I can recognize that old glow in your eyes anywhere." Ron's impish grin fashioned in Harry's mind.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked, he had always wondered how Ron was able to make him laugh.

"Seriously, I don't know." Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, it was a bit chilly. In a bathroom, wearing paper thin pyjamas and barefooted, in the middle of winter, in a stone castle, you get the idea. He felt a blanket cover him and human warmth beside him. Harry pondered about the times they had together, and the trust he and Ron had shared. In all his years, he had never felt so secure without Ron. He loved him, as a friend and brother. Sometimes he thought that he was the most unfortunate wizard to walk the planet. But then again, some wizards didn't have a best friend who would look out for you and stick to you, especially when you needed him most. They didn't have Ron Weasley.

_I realized at that moment that I wouldn't be here without him._

Here's to everyone. Short sweet and simple. Tell me if you want more. How? See that rectangular box that says 'Submit Review' and beside a box that says go? Click there. See you!


End file.
